


This Moment

by StarlightInTheNight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightInTheNight/pseuds/StarlightInTheNight
Summary: Set after season 6 premier episode "Legs from Here to Homeworld".The moment of truth dawns as Steven and the rest of the Great Diamond Authority stand before White Diamond, and all is revealed."Welcome home, Pink."





	1. This Is It

**Part 1: You & I**

 

~oOo~

 

“—so, yeah. You can come to Earth, help heal all the corrupted gems, and then we can all go our separate ways and live happily ever after!”

Steven wasn't by any means a top-notch negotiator, but he had to be doing pretty well considering the fact that White Diamond hadn't struck him down where he stood. All it would take was the flick of her finger— easily five times longer and larger than him —and he would be done for.

There was a heavy, lengthy pause, his words floating feebly in the seemingly infinite space between them, and then White Diamond _shifted_.

Pearlescent grey eyes that held a disturbingly blank look during his mini-monologue abruptly sharpened, their intensity so great that Steven visibly flinched and took an unconscious step back. His heart kicked into overdrive, beating so hard that he could practically hear nothing else but the _woosh_ of blood in his veins. Lungs stuttered, breath stuck in his air passage, letting out a strangled, high-pitched whine. His vision shrank into a dark tunnel, those _eyes_ his only focus. He was going to pass out!

Having all attention of White Diamond focused entirely on you was definitely not a pleasant experience. He suddenly understood Yellow’s and Blue’s extreme caution and subtle fear as well as Bismuth's and Pearl's warnings. This was beyond his handling.

“Did you think you could fool me, Starlight?” The question— a statement really —cut the tense atmosphere, an executioner's blade at the block, startling Steven out his fear-induced paralysis.

“I-I’m sorry? What?”

"Did you _think_ you could win this little game with me none the wiser?” White Diamond’s voice, though perfectly even and soft, carried an undertone that screamed _danger, danger!_

“I'm not sure what you mean.” Steven hurried to explain, warning bells alarming in his mind. “This is not a game.”

“I've lived longer than the birth and death of countless stars in this universe; I have the power to _rip apart_ this planet and reshaped it as I please; and I can end your minuscule lifespan as easily as I created you. And you have the audacity to stand here and _demand_ of me!” White flared even brighter, voice thundering through the vast halls of her palace.

Steven shrunk away, body unconsciously curling into a ball in a useless effort to protect itself from perceived, imminent danger.

Her voice dropped to low hiss, burning across his brain. “This is your punishment. Don't you _ever_ pull such a stunt again, Pink.”

 

....

 

....

 

_Your punishment._

_Your…. punishment._

 Realization slowly trickled in after agonizing seconds and Steven’s brain stuttered to a stop. _No!... It couldn't be…._

“You–, you knew _that_ would happen….

 …. It was on purpose.”

 Silence.

And yet, a thousand words spoken.

“How could you—”

“I let you have your fun. I let you think that it was over; that you had achieved your goals despite the heavy price.” The emotionless tone had returned to her voice. “Now you bear the consequences of _your_ actions.

Steven stared unseeing at the iridescent titan before him. _It just couldn't be! All of this planned! Nothing more than a game his mom had unknowingly lost after all these years?! White knew the whole time?!_

“Never let it be said I have no patience.” The smug satisfaction in White’s voice made his skin crawl, goosebumps prickling his arms.

 _Goddammit! Move mouth!_ _Move body! Do something!_

However, White Diamond was one to live by her terms only and was not interested in waiting for Steven's body and brain to comply.

“Pearl.” The command rang out.

Her Pearl emerged seamlessly from the walls, as if she had been there all along, and silently floated over, form perfectly straight, eyes blank, _lifeless,_ and smile firmly affixed.

“Yes, my Diamond?” Her voice reminded Steven of the automated voicemail recordings he would hear when someone didn't answer their phones: devoid of life and emotion. Her remaining eye gazed blankly ahead, _unseeing_ , and he couldn't help but stare at the deep cracks adorning the right side of her face. She reminded him of cracked porcelain: damaged but still hauntingly beautiful.

“Take Pink to her room and bring me Yellow and Blue. We need to _talk.”_

Steven startled. “Wait—”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

The Pearl floated closer to him, a grey, translucent bubble surrounding them, and before he could protest again, they were enclosed and whisked off.

 

* * *

 

 

**Part 2: Diamond Gathering**

 

~oOo~

 

Silence reigned within the white palace, uncomfortable and stifling in its pressure.

Blue and Yellow Diamond shifted uneasily, heads bowed and eyes averted in an effort to escape the harsh scrutiny from their fellow Diamond.

Now, they weren't ones to feel such things as _fear_ and _shame_ given their status as part of The Great Diamond Authority, but if there was on gem that could evoke such emotions from them, it was White.

“Blue….Yellow….I trust that I do not need to explain the situation to you.” Even though her voice held no emotion, the heavily implied scorn at their incompetence was enough to burn.

Yellow stiffened, gloved hands fisting tightly, face scrunching in anger and embarrassment. Blue gave her a quick glance before raising her head to address White, sapphire eyes pained yet steady.

“We are….aware of this….misstep.”

Yellow scoffed, voice like venom, caustic and biting. “Misstep?! This is the biggest embarrassment in the entire galaxy! We were played, made fools!”

“Yellow! We didn't know!”

“That’s exactly the point!”

“I knew.”

 

….

 

“What?!”

They turned to White immediately, minds blank, uncomprehending of what was just confessed.

She peered down at them, one thin eyebrow finely arched, unimpressed by their childish bickering.

“I knew all along, from the very beginning.”

 

....

 

....

 

  
Yellow gaped openly, shock lining her features while Blue stood listlessly, form unnerving still, lips parted in a silent, horrified gasp.

“You knew?!”

White flared sharply at Yellow's indignant tone and the other couldn't help but flinch, unconsciously taking a step back before remembering herself and steeled her form.

“Why?” Blue, head bowed and shoulders hunched, asked softly, voice stricken and pained. “Why did you not tell us?”

“It was all a little game. No permanent harm done.”

 

….

 

....

 

A twitch.

A flutter of fabric. Robin blue against blinding white.

Slim, blue fingers curled into tight balls and the atmosphere grew heavier, pressure slowly mounting.

“A….little….game?”

“Blue…” Yellow gazed at her sister-Diamond. She had never felt such anger from Blue like this, not even when they had confronted Rose Quartz– no, Pink –on Earth.

“You call six millennia of pain and grief a little game?! Of thinking Pink was shattered, gone forever?!”

A massive wave of sapphire energy erupted from the distraught Diamond, expanding and engulfing the room’s occupants, carrying eons of pain, hurt, and grief that had carved a dark hollow in her heart.

Yellow immediately stumbled, mentally unable to handle the full depths of Blue's emotional power, tears spilling nonstop from her eyes, raining unto the diamond floors with resounding _pings._ Her vision blurred from the storm of tears and she reached out an arm to steady herself, forcing the emotions away with a mental block.

White, however, stood firm, untouched by such _emotions_ , the energy wave dissipating as mist when it touched the curves of her dress.

Blue stared at her in return, eyes anguished and pained, snow white hair flowing wildly as live flames, unyielding to the great force that bore down upon her.

Onyx lips tightened, displeasure at the defiance shown. “You are a Diamond. Control yourself.”

“I will _not_ be scolded by one who doesn't understand basic emotions.”

“Blue—”

“Excuse _you._ ” White moved forward, towering over the others, flowing cape of _starlight_ enhancing her power and eminence. Blue was like a human doll before her, fragile and delicate despite her sudden-found strength and resilience.

“White—” Yellow started forward, a futile effort to save Blue for the Head Diamond’s infamous temper.

“Silence.”

She stopped abruptly, pinned by those eyes, helpless, arms straining at her sides, tendons flexing continuously.

White turned back, appraising the unflinching Blue.

“Well, well, well. I see you've changed.” The small smirk that had formed across her lips sharply fell away, amusement turning to barely-held fury. “However, I will _not_ tolerate such disrespect of any kind.”

She leaned back. “Leave.”

Blue’s mouth opened, ready to fight, but Yellow swiftly restrained her, shaking her head resolutely. Blue blinked at her in unmasked confusion and surprise.

_What? How could Yellow, the fighter, the symbol of prideful defiance, be so easily cowed? Had she not shared Blue's pain? Had she not comforted her in moments of weakness? How could she not stand by her in this?_

“It's not worth it.”

Oh, Yellow understood Blue's need to rage, to feel, to let another feel their _hurt,_ their depths of grief. But not at the risk of triggering White's temper that could destroy them all. Even she was not that foolish.

So she pushed until all she wanted to say as well were at the dark recesses of her mind and formed a bubble before things got _worse,_ Blue struggling in her hold.

In a flash, they were out of sight, the atmosphere suddenly empty and savagely bare.

White sighed.

_Kindergardeners._

 


	2. Cracked Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl sees what she could have been.

**Part 3: Cracked Mirror**

 

~o0o~

_You need to spend time crawling alone through shadows to truly appreciate what it is to stand in the sun._

_― **Shaun Hick** _  

~o0o~                     

 

* _Takes place during Part 1 and before Part 2. *_

 

~o0o~

 

Pearl paced frantically across pink, diamond floors, mind ceaselessly churning, hands wringing tirelessly in worry.

“Yo! Relax, P.” Amethyst rolled over from her relaxed position on the floor and faced the worried pearl. “Steven will be fine.”

Pearl whipped around, face contorted in agony, pale blue eyes wide and watering with unshed tears. “Fine?! FINE?! He is with _White Diamond!_ There is nothing _fine_ about that!” Her blue ribbon fluttered wildly behind her as if in response to her mounting hysteria.

Garnet stepped forward, cool and composed as always, and placed a large hand on the yellow star adorning Pearl's heaving chest. “Calm down.”

Pearl couldn't help but inadvertently relax due to Garnet’s soothing and melodious voice, lithe muscles going limp and soft. However, a small part of her refused to be placated that easily. _It was Steven!_

She glanced up at Garnet with anxious, fearful eyes, silently pleading for more reassurance.

The leader of the Crystal Gems paused a moment– in which the air itself seemed to still –before reaching up to gently smooth Pearl's rumpled hair. “He is okay.”

The assurance was generally accepted, from Pearl's relieved sigh to Connie's shaky nod and Amethyst's smug ‘ _I_ _told you so’._

Garnet tugged Pearl to sit with the others, in hopes that the group would provide her some comfort and support.

Behind them, Blue and Yellow shifted, exchanging subtle glance of silent communication. _White was completely unpredictable and anything could possibly happen._ But in an effort not to alarm the already fearful gems, Blue shook her head and they kept quiet.

A few minutes of tense silence passed before a bright flare of blinding _white_ had them all whirling to face White Diamond’s Palace in shock. The Crystal Gems all leapt to their feet, swiftly summoning their weapons, the Diamonds behind them tensing as well.

“W-What was that?” Connie’s hands trembled minutely, voice quavering, stomach rolling with trepidation and fear. Her heart pounded intensely, flooding her body with a surge of dread.

Pearl gripped her spear– now trident, thanks to Bismuth –tightly, features twisted in grim determination, ready to charge in and fight for her Diamond’s son. “No idea. But it’s definitely not good.”

Next to her Amethyst sighed and scratched her head nervously, wip held loosely in one hand. “Not that I’m not with you, P, but what can we do against _White Diamond?!”_

“The defective one is right.” Yellow peered down at them, ignoring Amethyst’s outraged _‘Hey! I have a name y’know!’_ “There is absolutely nothing you could do against White.”

Pearl squawked, horrified. “But we just can’t stand here and do _nothing!”_ Her mind began seethe furiously, feverishly imagining unspeakable acts White Diamond could possibly do to Steven. _Oh, Diamonds! What-What if she…. shatters him?!_

Garnet immediately took charge, sensing the skyrocketing panic radiating from her teammate. “As much as it hurts me to admit….the situation is highly uncertain and we can't just go rushing in. We will stand down for now.” She dismissed her gauntlets, rebuffing Pearl’s beginning protests with a swift headshake.

They all settled again, albeit a forced relaxation, and another round tense minutes passed, only broken suddenly when Blue lifted her head and spotted an off-white curve gleaming in the distance.

“Is that…”

They all turned, the curving growing into an all-too familiar bubble. Eyes widened. _Steven!_

Before Garnet could stop them, Pearl and Connie broke into mad dash, hurtling towards the approaching bubble with unbelievable speed.

“Wait—”

But her cry went unheeded as eyes and ears were only focused on one person, impatiently, anxiously, waiting for his arrival.

The bubble eventually came to a stop before them and before Steven had a chance to open his mouth in greeting, he was embraced tightly, crushed against Pearl’s chest, fiercely clung to by Connie from behind. Quickly getting over his shock, he sighed happily, hugging them in return.

Amethyst and Garnet soon joined the impromptu group hug and they all took a moment to revel in being back _together._

Above them, Blue wept quietly, overcome by the _purity_ of the sentiments shared down below; of the _joy_ and _love_ and _contentment_ that bubbled from each of their souls like springs; emotions that she herself never fully known or understood. Besides her, Yellow’s face scrunched in mild disgust at such sentimentality. _Was everyone a blubbering idiot?!_

“Okay, okay! I missed you guys too!” Steven slightly pulled away from the group, smiling joyful when Garnet gave him her usual affectionate head rub and at Amethyst's own wide grin. He returned Connie’s watery smile after she released him, heart swelling painfully, thrilled that she was here as well.

He tried stepping away but was halted by thin arms that clung to him with desperate strength. He looked down. “Pearl….?”

The pearl was mumbling to herself quietly and he had to strain to make out her words.

“He’s okay….he’s okay….he’s okay….” Her eyes were glazed and blank, lips moving unconsciously, mind drifting away, lost in her mind.

_She was sinking, down, down, down, drowning….falling….Darkness crept closer, threatening to smother her, overwhelm her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, swallowed by the infinite darkness. Her thoughts grew sluggish, consciousness fading, eyes slowly slipping shut…._

_Maybe….she should fall...she was a failure….she couldn’t protect him….Her….anyone…. Useless….Useless pearl….Yes, she was…._

“Pearl!”

_….A voice….It sounded familiar…._

_Who…?_

“Come on, P!”

_The voices continued, pleading for her to listen…._

_Why?….What did it matter?….What was there to fight for?....She had lost everything…._

_….Everything…._

“Come back to us!”

_She knew that voice...Where….It sounded like….Steven?....Steven!_

_STEVEN!_

“We are right here!”

_She jolted awake, mind clearing, sharpening. The darkness was nearly upon her and she panicked, flailing her arms wilding in an effort to fight it off. Weapon! She needed a weapon! Fingers fumbling at her gem, she quickly materialized her trident, spun it in her hands and hurled it upwards with a mighty heave._

_It burned through the darkness, a shooting star in the night, blazing a path for her to follow._

_And she did. Fighting with everything within her, she shot upwards, eyes locked on that light, paying no heed to the darkness that tried to stop her. Faster! Faster!_

“Pearl, can you hear me?”

_The voices were getting clearer. Yes!_

_Arms reached out, straining for that voice…._

_Almost….there!_

She broke free, gasping for breath and surfacing to find worried faces peering down at her.

“Pearl! You're okay! You’re okay….Breathe.” Garnet soothingly rubbed small circles on her back, steady hands providing much-needed comfort.

Amethyst leaned over, pale lavender curls gently brushing Pearl’s skin. “What happened?”

Pearl brought up shaking hands to her chest and turned to stare at Steven. “I-I thought I was going-g to lose you.” Pale blue eyes turned glassy and tears that she had been holding in for so long poured out.  “Y-You were with W-White Diamond-d for so-o long. I thought-t I was-s going to lose y-you, too!” Great sobs tore from her chest, clawing at her insides in efforts to burst out and drown the world.

She buried her face in her knees and Steven hurriedly wrapped his arms around her heaving shoulders, resting his cheek upon her head. “I am here. And I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

Besides them, Garnet tensed, catching that ‘too’ at the end. _Rose._ She subtly glanced around the massive room, taking it in all of its pink glory.  _Pink Diamond. Maybe this wasn’t the best place for Pearl to be right now_.

A watery sigh from Pearl drew her attention. She had finally calmed down, eyes bloodshot but clearer, looking significantly lighter. She wiped her runny nose and laughed self deprecatingly. “Sorry for being such a mess.”

Garnet smiled gently. “We don’t mind.”

“Well, it’s not everyday we get see you fall apart, so–” Swift glares cut Amethyst off before she could put her foot in her mouth and she raised her hands in defeat. “Okay, okay! Sheesh.”

A peaceful quiet fell upon them, a blanket of warmth, only to be suddenly broken by movement in their peripheral vision.

They all looked up to see White’s Pearl intensely observing them, specifically Steven and Pearl, head tilted in a way that would have been cute, if not for her blank, lifeless eye, frozen features, and seemingly petrified smile.

A wave of apprehension slammed into them and they couldn’t help but flinch, instinctively huddling closer for safety, Pearl hurriedly throwing an arm in front of Steven.

That _eye_ instantly dropped to the protective arm and slowly followed the graceful curve upwards before reaching a strained face, tinted pale blue, and locked eyes.

Pearl stopped breathing. Lungs refused to work, folding flat against her spine. Her heart, confused at the sudden lack of oxygen, slowed, beating sluggishly.

_There was nothing. Nothing in that eye. Just blank nothingness. Hollowness. A dark, cold abyss that could swallow her if she stared for too long._

_A broken mind._

_Diamonds! Would that have her if she had not been given to Pink? If she had not gone through with her Diamond’s (Rose’s) plan? The revolution? Would things have been that different if she still belonged to Her?_

Something in her mind told her yes. Her stomach rolled.

An infinity of dreaded eye contact passed– a mere moment really –before the pearl turned away, robotically and unnervingly smooth. She tilted her head upwards, eye staring through the gargantuans towering above her. “Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond. Your presence has been required.”

Her voice, so monotonous and lifeless, sent shivers racing down their spines.

Yellow sighed, lips flattening into a thin line. “Come on, Blue let's go.”

Without a farewell, the two left, White Pearl following slightly behind, sheer gauze curtains billowing in their wakes.

Only at the door’s edge did she look back.

Right. At. Steven.


	4. My Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, My Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not watched the new episodes yet so some things might not be accurate.

**Part 4: My Diamond**

 

~o0o~

  


Before, it was lovely. 

Bright. Colorful. And pink.

Beautiful, wonderful, lovely, pink.

It was what she was created for.

 It was all she ever knew.

  


~o0o~

 

“Ugh! Blue and Yellow are so boring!” Her Diamond, the fourth member of the Great Diamond Authority, Rulers of Homeworld and all its colonies, flopped down unto an oversized white cushion, crossed her arms roughly, and pouted sullenly. “All they do is work, work, work. Boring~!”

Despite her unattractive posture, supple arms emphasized Her Diamond’s petite figure and slender legs, encased in white silk stockings, arced elegantly up to the vaulted ceilings. Soft, cloud-like curls framed the sweetest face in all of existence, which was unfortunately now marred by an annoyed scowl and furrowed brows.

Pearl glided up the stairs, stopping at the foot of the cushion and gently ran a gloved hand against the lush material, thin fingers leaving shallow imprints upon its side. “They are governing hundreds of worlds and its colonies. It is not an easy task, my Diamond.”

“I know, I know.” Her Diamond picked up a round rose-shaped throw cushion, tugging at a tasselled end absentmindedly. She sighed brokenly, a puff of warm sweet air that ruffled Pearl’s hair and tickled her form. “But whenever I’m with them, they tend to treat me like….like….some newly created _kindergardener!”_ Gloved hands curled into tight pink balls, gentle features screwing up viciously, signaling the beginnings of rarely-seen, stormy anger. Her mistress was known for her cheerful and undaunted attitude, not these moments of impassioned fury. “It’s just so _frustrating!”_ Her fist came down upon the cushion, its mass absorbing her fury and hurt. 

“I know, I know.” Pearl soothed, itching to wipe away the furrow etched between Her Diamond’s brows. No such expression belonged anywhere on her mistress, much less the sadness that lingered as well. A frown tugged at pink lips, bitterness rising in those beautiful eyes. Rounded shoulders hunched upwards, brushing against her hair, and in that moment, Her Diamond had never looked so small. 

She physically was, compared to the other Diamonds, but that never mattered to her. She was still Her Diamond. And she was exquisitely and perfectly made. 

Her Diamond just needed reassurance and she was more than happy to fulfil that need. 

“But….” She peered up coquettishly, a sly smile slipping across pale features and a sharp glint in pale pink eyes, completely at odds with her projected air of innocence and submissive posture. “You can prove them wrong.” 

Her Diamond glanced out the corner of her eyes, a flash of stunning pink, unable to resist the spell Pearl was weaving. She leaned forward, breathless in anticipation. “Pearl….”

She shuffled playfully for a moment, purposefully rearranging her slippered feet and smoothing the glossy curve of her skirt with slow, precise movements. “Well….It’s not entirely certain, but….” By now, Her Diamond hovered directly above her, body curving off the cushion, hands firmly planted on the floor beneath them. Pink bore into pink, unblinking; a searing connection that never failed to make her form shiver. “Blue Pearl overheard her Diamond speaking with Yellow Diamond, and they mentioned something about White Diamond believing it was time to give you a colony of your own.”

  


….

  
  


….

  
  


A moment.

A blink.

Then, understanding. 

“WHAT?!”

The shout resounded throughout the palace, startling the gems that scurried about completing their assigned tasks. One pink pearl jumped so badly her bubble of paraphernalia burst sharply, raining down and clattering noisily upon the floor. She fluttered about nervously, pressing trembling hands to her chest and growing more flustered as the surrounding gems’ judgemental stares and the scorching glare from her Morganite carved into her back. Finally managing to gather the scattered objects, she ducked her head in shame and power-walked towards her destination, bony shoulders hunched in meager protection.

Her Diamond leapt to her feet, stars in her eyes and a wide grin across her lips, the embodiment of joy itself. “Pearl!” Before she could blink, she was scooped up by large hands and found herself pressed against Her Diamond’s cheek. “This is amazing!” 

She reached out an arm to steady herself, gently pressing into the warmth of Her Diamond’s projected form, a blush rising to her cheeks. _Restrain yourself,_ blared in her mind and she tamped down on the urge nuzzle that warmth. “Well, yes. But it is not entirely certain, my Diamond. It is still up to White Diamond.” She glanced away sharply. _And her….temperamental behavior is well known._ It hung between them, her unsaid words, sharp and intruding on the brief moment of happiness.

The light shining Her Diamond’s eyes dimmed slightly before brightening once more. “Well she wouldn’t have said it if she didn’t mean it. Right?” The desperate hope in her mistress’ voice was almost too painful to bear that she could only just nod silently. Her Diamond beamed, happy once again. Pearl sighed quietly. _What she wouldn’t do to keep Her happy._  

Loud footsteps pounded across the floor, interrupting their quiet moment, and a squad of quartz soldiers came rushing in, a familiar jasper in the lead. All weapons were drawn, sharp edges glinting dangerously, muscles coiled, and stances tense. The leading jasper stepped forward and sharply saluted, sandy mane bristling with energy. “My Diamond. We heard screams. Is everything alright?”

“Jasper!” Her Diamond set her down gently before striding over and grabbing the quartz soldier around the waist, who barely managed to maintain a straight face at the sudden lack of ground beneath her feet. Her Diamond twirled around in glee, hair bouncing joyfully, laughter light and bubbly. “You will not believe what just happened!” 

Jasper glanced upwards. “My Diamond?”

A squeal managed to sneak its way past Her Diamond’s lips despite her obvious effort to suppress it. Her eyes glowed with pale pink energy and the air crackled from its force. “I’m finally getting my first colony!” 

Heads snapped towards her in unnerving unison, all gems nearby abandoning their tasks to stare at Her Diamond in unrestrained astonishment. Despite being partially clueless as to _why_ this event was happening, Pearl couldn’t help but puff up smugly, her entire being flooding with pride. _Yes. That was Her Diamond._

In Her Diamond’s arms Jasper remained motionless, eyes wide in shock and unusually subdued for the quartz soldier’s….abrasive personality. Her heavy brows lowered over piercing citrine eyes and a frown tugged at full lips. Thick arms folded across a broad chest, powerful muscles rippling under patterned tangerine skin. “You are….” Her voice remained flat and even, for open disbelief at their liege was not permitted, but Pearl knew better. Jasper, having been with Her Diamond just as long as Pearl has and seeing how often their mistress was treated like a kindergardener instead of the Diamond she is, was clearly not expecting such a development.

Frankly, no gem in Her Diamond’s court was expecting this. It had been 25,000 years of _nothing, of subtle juvenile treatment,_ and suddenly this just happens! _What exactly was White Diamond planning?!_ But she kept her thoughts to herself for it was not a gem's place to question the decisions of a Diamond, much less a common pearl.

Her Diamond’s head bobbled from the force of her nod, a wide grin highlighting the redness of her round cheeks. “Yes! Pearl said that Blue’s Pearl overheard Blue and Yellow talking about White mentioning it! Ooooh! I wonder which galaxy it will be?” Her Diamond unconsciously bounced on her toes, body vibrating with glee. She was indeed kindergardener-like, but Pearl only loved her more for that. Her Diamond was capable so much more. She just needed to prove herself. Pearl had absolute faith that she would. 

Jasper shared a cursory glance with Pearl, who gave a slight head shake in answer to her unasked question. _I do not know either._ The whole situation was just highly uncertain. How it would play out…. she had no idea. One minute a gem could be in White Diamond’s favor, the next, at the bottom of the ranks, tossed aside and forgotten. Her Diamond seemed to be a favorite of hers. _Perhaps she believes my Diamond is ready? Which she was._

“Well congratulations, My Diamond.” A sharp salute from Jasper and all gems around promptly followed, a chorus of voices and hands in harmony. Receiving, _not conquering- quiet!-_ the first colony was a great honor and would be celebrated for a few centennials.

Her Diamond clapped her hands softly and smiled down at the gathered mass sweetly, folding herself at the knees to be closer to their level. “Awww...Thank you.” 

She glanced across at Pearl, practically shimmering with delight. “Let's go visit Blue! I want to make sure it's completely true!” She smiled fondly at Her Diamond's eagerness. Her joyful attitude was quite infectious and she trembled in excitement as well. 

A morganite stepped forward from the crowd, arms curved in salute. “Shall we start preparations, My Diamond?” There would be a lot to accomplish if the speculation turned out to be true. There would be squadrons of spaceships to make ready, scouts to be sent out to analyze and judge the planets in the chosen colony, the prepping of Her Diamond's ship for long-range transport, and the general moving of Her Diamond's entire court. Plans for things such terraforming and growing a kindergarden would come later when everything had been settled and Her Diamond decided to truly claim the main planet as her own.

Her Diamond peered down at the morganite. “Hold off until official word is sent.” A sharp nod from the gem and all scurried back to their tasks, the teeming pink mass dissolving away. The quartz soldiers that had come in earlier swiftly marched away, heading back to their posts. Only Jasper stayed behind for she was Her Diamond's personal guard, her closest servant second only to Pearl. They both fell into place behind Her Diamond, Pearl on her right and Jasper on her left, and swept out the room and the arched doorway.

 

~o0o~

 

Beams of sunlight gently filtered through the fluffy clouds of Homeworld's atmosphere, speckles of rosegold flickering upon the courtyard. Pearl's eyes immediately adjusted to the new lighting and she peered up at the expanse above. The sun had just kissed the horizon and the sky was a blaze of yellow and fire orange, dashes of dark red and purple intermixed. Stars danced across the painted canvas, bright streaks of energy lightening up the evening. It was a beautiful, terrifying sight to behold. Were gems the religious or superstitious type of race, the sight might have been interpreted as a bad omen. But they were not, and so, it was rightfully ignored. And if Pearl felt a trickle of unease along her form, it was clearly her mind be hyperactive due to the recent news. _Silly Pearl._

Her Diamond formed a bubble around them, a pretty pink that she loved, and they gently floated off the expansive courtyard and into the busy space of Homeworld's airways.

Thousands of angular towers, spires and colosseums towered hundreds of feet above and around them, piercing the sky, their crystalline material shimmering and blinding in the sunlight. Rows of arched openings dotted many of their surfaces, some spiralling upwards and glowing with light. Smaller buildings were nestled in between, colorful and angular and bursting with life. Massive geometric sculptures, monoliths, and clockwork machinery sprung up in between. Ribbons of energy wove throughout the city, naturally generated by the planet, the air strumming with subtle electricity.

The city was a beauty to behold, crafted by the strong, skilled hands of the bismuths, the ones who built the fortresses on colonized planets for the Diamonds. 

Gems of all shapes and sizes bustled around, an ever-shifting wave of color. Fellow pearls trailed behind their masters, quartz soldiers following, their faces stiffly composed. Topazes formed solid walls behind high-ranking gems, smalls squads of ruby soldiers completing the succession. Second-generation peridots bustled around, busy toiling away at the insides of the city. The olivine gems were quite smaller than the previous generation, the dwindling materials needed for mass gem production preventing them from fully fitting the normal mold. Luckily, they maintained the intelligence and technological skills of their predecessors, allowing them to be of worth to Homeworld. 

Above, she could vaguely make out the forms of aquamarines flitting from tower to tower on official business, their ocean blue wings catching the last remnants of sunlight. Oh how she disliked those prideful, snobbish little gems. _Miniature clods._ At least they did their work well.  

Far, far, _far,_ below and just outside the city's boundaries, was the Pits, where defective gems and disgusting fusions lived and roamed in abandoned kindergardens and forgotten tunnels that snaked and crisscrossed underneath the city. She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the monstrosities that existed down there. Why they were allowed to still exist was beyond her guess. They were just not _right._ No matter. Such deformities would never be allowed to set a foot within the city anyways. They were right where they belonged.

She was pulled out of from her unsavory thoughts by Her Diamond's soft musings of where Blue Diamond might be. There was not many places the Diamond often frequented, for she was well known for preferring the solitude and quiet of her palace. However, Yellow Diamond's palace and the ancient sky arenas seemed to be favorites of hers, according to her pearl.

“We can try at her palace first, My Diamond.” Her Diamond nodded and corrected the bubble's course to the east. Up north, White Diamond's palace towered proudly; pure white, colossal, and utterly dominating. It was twice as large than all the other palaces combined. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop from feeling a shiver of fear every time she glimpsed it, its razor-sharp edges ready to slice her to ribbons despite the massive distance between them. There was just something foreboding about that place, a powerful force that couldn’t be reckoned with. 

She tore away, snapping its magnetic pull. Even from so far away, White Diamond’s presence was still all-powerful.

Blue Diamond's palace soon came into view: an immense rich-blue structure that sprawled several hundred feet across and upwards, arching and twisting with sharp curves and planes into a rough circular form. A tower rose from the middle, its brilliant blue the center gem of a crown, shining against the gradually darkening sky. Huge clusters of organic crystals sprouted from the walls, sharp-edged and semi-transparent, creating interlocked webs of fluorescent blue. Guards stood at ease upon the sapphire courtyard, in accordance with the great stone statues lining the walkway. They all looked up at the bubble’s approach and flurried into salutes as they landed. 

A blue pearl hurried forward to greet them, baby blue skirt fluttering behind her. She saluted, head bowed respectfully, the soft curves of her neck and arms bending beautifully. “Welcome, Pink Diamond. My Diamond will be most pleased to see you.” Especially considering Her Diamond's stormy and dramatic exit from Blue Diamond's palace after she was denied company on the grounds of work reasons. Pearl was sure the others would be gossiping amongst themselves for quite a while about the incident.

The blue pearl swiftly stepped aside, awaiting for Her Diamond to lead the way. It was considered immensely disrespectful to walk in front of a Diamond, especially by a mere, common pearl. A Diamond always lead. 

The pearl patiently waited for her and Jasper to move as well before falling two steps behind, quiet footsteps the only thing alerting to her presence. Pearl held her head high, shoulders thrown back and chest pushed out proudly as they paraded through courtyard. On the opposite side, Jasper did the same, arms folded behind her back. They were Her Diamond's servants and therefore, when in public, would be judged as an extended part of her and her court. Any falter in their masks would not missed and gossip would spread faster than a pearl running to her master's call. 

Her Diamond skipped ahead, oblivious to change in their postures and the sharp stares attempting to carve out the secrets of her form. _They slid of her shoulders like silk. There were no chinks in her armor. None._  

_Smile, pretty pearl._

_Smile._

A rush of cool air swept along them upon their entrance to the Great Hall, a vast room connecting to Blue Diamond’s throne room. Elegant curves and waterfalls of navy blue fabric graced the walls, framing detailed, hand-carved murals of the Diamonds and Homeworld. Two guards grasped the handles of the ornate massive doors before them and with the flex of arms, ushered them into Blue Diamond’s presence. 

“Blue~” Her Diamond skipped halfway across the room and into the arms of the waiting Diamond, who swept Her Diamond up in a warm embrace, their previous altercation seemingly forgiven and forgotten. Her Diamond nor Blue Diamond weren't the kind to stay angry or hold a grudge against another for long. Moving on to the next thing was just Her Diamond's nature. 

She and Jasper fell back, quietly moving to the left side of the room, near large arched windows near the throne. Sky-blue decorative lattice filled the open spaces, creating beautiful patterns across her form and the floors as night fell and shadows rose. Hidden light fixtures, high above them and all around the room, flickered on, flooding the entire room with gentle light. It was quiet, gems going about their tasks in silence and single-minded focus; the only sounds the soft _pitter-patter_ of their feet.  

Pearl glanced across the throne, eyes catching her fellow gem. On the opposite side of the colossal crystal masterpiece Blue Pearl stood quietly, demure and collected. All milky blue and slender form, gentle curves, and crushed lace, with her pale gem gleaming proudly upon her curved chest, she was a beauty as always. The slight curve of thin lips and the shallow dip of a curly head was all Pearl received in greeting, the other never once leaving her poised position. 

Pearl straightened, unconsciously falling into the trained posture of straightened back, clasped hands, and crossed legs with angled feet. Besides her Jasper shifted, a look of consternation crossing her features, her gem inching upwards as her brows furrowed harshly. A finger _tip-tapped_ against her forearm, a small tell of the agitation mounting within her. 

_Hmmm._ Something was definitely weighing on the soldier's mind. She would have to pry it out later on, when privacy was more guaranteed. Normally she would never allow herself to step beyond the boundaries set for a pearl, but whatever was running through Jasper's mind definitely pertained to Her Diamond and anything of the sort would immediately warrant investigation. It was her duty as Her Diamond's pearl.

“- so it's true then?” 

The tail end of Her Diamond's question caught her attention and all focus immediately snapped towards her, all other thoughts slipping out her mind. Her liege was leaning on the arm of the throne- its sapphire blue a beautiful contrast to her pinks- and peering up at her fellow Diamond, eyes alight with hope. 

A delicate hand rose to smooth a wayward pink curl and a sigh escaped Blue Diamond. “Well, I do hope so….” The Diamond's voice flowed smooth and rich, an almost tangible caress to alleviate Her Diamond's worries. “But, well….” 

“I know, I know.” Her Diamond grumbled cutely, waving a hand around as if it could simply dismiss the uncertainty that clung to the issue. “Maybe I can go myself to-” 

“-Bad idea!” Her Diamond was brusquely shut down by the other, a slender hand gripping tightly at her own. Her Diamond jerked back at the sharp tone, a stab of hurt flashing clearly in her eyes. Pearl stamped down on the need to rush to her liege side, _comfort! comfort!_ blaring incessantly in her mind. _Calm down._  

Another sigh. “I'm sorry, Pink.” Blue Diamond cupped Her Diamond's cheek, thumb gently rubbing circles upon its curve. “But you know better.”

Her liege all but crumpled against the other's hand, her form sagging brokenly, in ways that made Pearl itch with the desperate need to fix. “I know….it's just patience isn't exactly my forte. Especially when it comes to something this big!” 

Blue Diamond raised a thin eyebrow, a glint of amusement gleaming in her eyes. “Oh, I know.” A blush crept up Her Diamond's neck and stained her cheeks a pretty red. She glared at the other, a curve of a smile undermining her efforts of seeming upset. Pearl smiled internally. She loved seeing her liege happy. Blue Diamond laughed openly, her hair waterfalling across her shoulder in a wave of pure white and eyes bright blue. 

She was beautiful; all the Diamonds were. But whereas Yellow Diamond was sharp-edged and plane contours, White Diamond ethereal and otherworldly and _terrifying_ , Blue Diamond was simple, classic beauty. Slender, elegant curves, and gentle slopes, but no less statuesque and imposing than the others. Her deep blue gown flowed over her form, a pool of luxurious velvet at her feet and bell curves at her arms. Touches of gold detailing formed beautiful intricate patterns at her neck, shoulders, wrists, and feet, shimmering with each movement from the Diamond. She emanated grace, power, and regality in ways Her Diamond secretly longed for. _Yes, Blue Diamond was truly a force of nature._

Her Diamond stretched out, unfurling her form in one smooth movement. “Well, I should head back. White will let me know when the time comes.” Pearl and Jasper stepped forward in unison to join her, but an aborted shriek near the doors caught their attention and their feet halted.

_What was going on?_  

Murmurs began to grow, an expanding bubble that soon encompassed the entire room, and all turned to the source of the commotion.

A glimpse of silver, white, and obsidian caught the corner of her eyes and Pearl reared back in shock. _It couldn't be!_ Her Diamond and Blue Diamond started to their feet, shocked as any other at the unexpected appearance of a certain gem. 

White Pearl floated forward, a path parting for her as all surrounding gems immediately stepped back in respectful fear of White Diamond's pearl. 

Twin silver mirrors graced a slim, pale face, highlighted by the gleaming gem proudly sitting upon the crown of her head. Silver-white waves flowed upwards into a short hairdo, not a single strand out of place. A slate grey corset clung to her supple form and a sheer skirt of silver stardust fell to her knees. She was ethereal, reflecting her Diamond in her fine beauty and air of otherworldliness. Her presence was powerful and she commanded all attention, much like her mistress.

_I don't even compare._ The thought filled her mouth with surprising ferocity. It tasted sour upon her tongue, bitterness clinging to the corners of her mouth after her forced swallow. She resisted the urge to smooth her own curls and locked her legs in place. Her fingers brushed across her gem in search of comfort. 

White Pearl stopped directly in front the Diamonds and dipped in shallow bow. With slow, precise movements she lifted her head and peered right at them, no fear in her eyes. “Pink Diamond, your presence is required.” Though her voice held no emotion, it was surprisingly musical and soothing. 

Her Diamond stared at her silently, eyes wide and groping to find her suddenly lost voice. “R-Right now?”

Pearl could pick up the subtle undercurrent of fear in her words. _I am here._  

White Pearl gazed back at her, dull grey eyes surprising intense. “Yes.” The monosyllable fell from her lips as if what was presently occuring was completely normal and warranted no excitement. 

Her Diamond glanced at Blue Diamond, who seemed mute herself, before gathering a breath and urging Her Diamond. 

_I am here._  

Her Diamond stepped down the dais and beckoned them with a shaky hand, and she and Jasper hustled to her side, her legs practically eating up the distance. White Pearl's eyes cut towards them, settling on her. Pearl's breath stuttered in her chest and she fervently hoped that her flinch wasn't that noticeable. 

“Only your pearl is necessary.” White Pearl turned away. 

_What._  

They all froze. Jasper immediately turned to Her Diamond, eyes burning in defiance and muscles flexing with tension. Her fire was instantly doused when she saw the look in Her Diamond's eyes and she faltered, hands fisting at her sides. A Diamond never went anywhere with protection. And though Pearl was more than willingly to throw herself away in defense of her liege, she wouldn't be of much use. That's what gems like Jasper were for. 

Her Diamond tipped her head at the quartz soldier in a silent plea and the gem conceded to defeat, and quietly stepped back, teeth gritted and shoulders bunched in barely contained anger. 

Blue Diamond placed a reassuring hand on Her Diamond's shoulder and gave a firm nod before drawing back, Blue Pearl coming to stand at her side.

Her Diamond glanced down at her and then at White Pearl's waiting back. “Let's go.”

 

~o0o~

 

They were here. 

Gleaming, ornate doors of white crystal towered before them, silently awaiting their next move. 

_This was it._  

Her Diamond’s form radiated tension, shoulders unconsciously bunched high and stiff. She turned her, hand outstretched and eyes silently pleading for support. As much as her liege wanted to hear the news that would forever change her existence and her court, it was still utterly terrifying. 

She gently placed a hand on her liege’s and channeled all of her love through her entire being. _I am here. I'm not going anywhere._  

Her Diamond took a deep breath, forcibly straightened her shoulders, and marched through the open doors, Pearl right at her heels.

_Remain calm. Remain calm. It's going to be fine._  

A colossal room, lined with columns of pure light, greeted them and at the end, White Diamond. Arms outstretched and positively gargantuan, the all-powerful Matriarch of the Great Diamond Authority, the Supreme Ruler of Homeworld peered down at them, amusement shining in her eyes. The light pouring from her glowed luminescent, blinding and pure. 

They halted about five feet away, a stream of white silk from her dress flowing down the small set of narrow steps to meet them. A low hum subtly thrummed throughout the expanse, almost soothing if not for the anxiety and worrying pulsing behind her eyes. 

“Hello Starlight.” White Diamond's voice rang out despite the lack of rise in volume, sending a shudder tumbling down her back.

“Hello White.” Her Diamond's voice remained steady and strong. _Good._  

She remained glued to Her Diamond's side, head bowed and eyes fixed upon the white crystalline floors beneath them. White Diamond's presence had her hindbrain screaming and she was too terrified to even try and move her petrified limbs. 

A soft rustle. 

A peek from underneath her lashes caught the flash of silver of White Diamond's shoes and the pure white curves of her dress as the matriarch shifted, her flowing cape of silver stardust and obsidian night capturing her attention. “I'm sure you've heard the news by now.” 

Her Diamond breathed harshly. “I have.” She spoke quietly and subdued but there was no hiding the note of hope threading her words. Everyone knew how badly she wanted this; it was definitely no secret. The agonizing wait had been slowly stifling that hope. 

A chuckle floated in the air after a minute pause and White Diamond leaned forward a tad. “Stop being so stiff, Starlight. It's true.” The undercurrent of mirth in her voice added the slightest hint of mocking to her words. 

Her Diamond near leapt in shock and Pearl's head snapped upwards, momentarily forgetting her fear. “It is?” 

_So it was happening then._ _Thank the stars._ She didn’t think Her Diamond could handle such a disappoint after eons of hope. 

White Diamond nodded, a small smile curving across her lips. “Yes. I figured it was about time. No?” 

“Yes!” Her Diamond cleared her throat, struggling to tamp down on her abundant excitement and enthusiasm. Her hands clenched repeatedly with nervous energy. “Yes.” 

Another abysmal pause. Biting silence.

Her Diamond started. “May-May I ask where?” 

“Stars above, Starlight! Relax.” White Diamond laughed, a sharp-edged sound that set Pearl's teeth on edge. “Here.” White Pearl step forward from the folds of her gown- _a silent command perhaps_ -and a holographic image of a galaxy materialized from her gem and flickered into view. Strands of milk lace and colorful stars spiralled into a glowing center. 

“This galaxy is in Sector 4206 and contains nine planets. The largest is this giant gas planet.” A planetary body of orange, red, and milky swirls. “But the most viable seems to be this smaller, green and blue one. If it doesn’t contain enough of the materials needed, you have eight others to choose from.” She stepped back. 

“Oh! Thank you! Thank you, White!” The excitement bursting from Her Diamond washed over Pearl and she couldn't help but feel giddy as well. She chanced a glance up at White Diamond, who was smiling beatifically, dark eyelids half-lidded and lax. It seemed that all was going well. Her worry could be finally discarded and her form finally allowed to unwind. Pent-up tension drained from her fingertips and she sighed internally. _It worked out. What was I so scared of? Silly Pearl._

Her Diamond took in a steadying breath, brimming with barely restrained excitement. She readied herself to leave, Pearl’s mind already at work. “Well, I guess I should get started-” 

“Uh uh, Starlight. Not _yet_.” 

The air froze and with it, all of her functions. The anxiety and fear came rushing back with so much force that she felt faint and her head spun. 

Her Diamond stopped in mind-turn, the uttered words seeming not to fully sink into her mind. Pearl turned, completely confused as well, mind pitifully grasping at the meaning of those words. _‘Not yet’?_

Her Diamond tilted her head upwards, eyes flashing challengingly. “What do you mean?” Pearl risked a glance at her rising tone and seemed White Diamond caught it as well. A thin eyebrow arched sharply and the corners of her mouth tightened, black lips thinning to an ominous flat line. 

“Hmm….well before you even get started on such things as moving, you need to know how to properly conquer and rule your chosen planet.”

Her Diamond seemed even more confused. “Okay….? But what do you mean by ‘not yet’-” 

“-And my pearl is best suited for such a task than yours.”

  


….

  


….

  


_What?_  

Her Diamond’s eyes blinked rapidly, mouth gaping uncontrollably. “I’m-I’m sorry? What?” 

“She is well experienced and can verse you in any knowledge needed for such an excursion. Her expertise will be greatly beneficial to you.” 

Ice began to creep up Pearl’s legs, slowly turning her numb. Her vision began began to dim and her chest constricted painfully. 

“But I already have a pearl….” Her Diamond’s voice seemed to come from far away, floating towards her ears sluggishly. Were they working right? 

“I am well aware.” White Diamond’s voice as well, despite its sudden sharpness and acid bite. “I’ll be taking her.” 

The world imploded.

_No._   

_No._  

_No. No. No._

_This was not happening._  

Ringing clanged in her ears, drowning out all surrounding noise. _Leaving Her Diamond? The mere thought was absurd! There had to be some mistake! Was she trapped in some horrid nightmare?! An exit! An exit!_  

_Where?!_  

_Where?!_  

“But I like my pearl!” Her Diamond’s voice, saturated with passion and fire, seized and pulled her out from the encroaching darkness, and she clung to it with all her might, a dying man thrown a lifeline. “I do not need a new-” 

“-What do you say when you are receive a gift, Starlight?” The displeasure simmering underneath White Diamond’s even and mild tone couldn’t be missed, irritation prickling her words. 

Her Diamond surged forward to fight back, but the sudden fear that surged in her eyes when she remember just who she was arguing with halted her right in her tracks. The fight left her after a tense second and she sagged in defeat. 

_No. Please no._  

“T-Thank you.” She avoided looking at Pearl, hanging her head in shame, eyes blurred. Something dark carved into the depths Pearl’s gem as she stared straight at Her Diamond, mind ceaselessly churning. 

“Your welcome, Starlight.” The satisfaction drenching White Diamond barely registered in her mind, for everything was just white static. Only her Diamond registered, and even she fizzled in and out of focus.

_What was happening?_  

White Pearl moved from her former mistress’ side and came to stand before Pearl. _What? Why? Oh. She was supposed to move. A pearl always stood at her mistress’ right side. She was no longer Her Diamond’s pearl. Right? So why wasn’t her limbs responding to her commands to move out of the way? Why?_

_Why?!_  

Her Diamond did it for her, a long step that she couldn’t help but shift to follow. _No._ _Stop._

“That will be all, Starlight.” 

_No! Stop!_  

_Please!_  

“T-Thank y-you.” Her Diamond -no, she wasn’t anymore, _she was!_ \- turned, completely avoiding her pleading eyes, and began to walk away, the pearl at her side as foreign as her own form now. 

_No. Stop._  

_Don’t leave me._  

_Please._  

She didn’t turn back, the light pink curls she loved so much fading into the eternal distance. Her fingers twitched feebly, begging to bring Her back. Her mind spiralled to a single point. Her chest heaved frantically. Eyes stretched painfully wide and burning. 

_Please._  

She was gone.

She continued to blankly stare at that point, willing with her entire being for Her Diamond to return and release her from this nightmare. This wasn’t it, was it? This was not the end, right? 

Right? 

_Right?!_  

“Come Pearl.”

_Please._  

“Yes….M-My Diamond.” 

_Don’t leave me._  

_Please._  

Only silence answered her screaming mind. 

_Please._

 

~o0o~


End file.
